


New flame

by kingkjdragon



Category: FireBreather
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A Firebreather fanfic with an unusual pairing





	New flame

11-year-old Duncan gingerly touched the cut on his cheek, hoping that his excuse of "I fell on the playground" would be enough to fool his mother. A lot of children were bully-victims, but he, in particular, was targeted for looking strange. Well, or he was before changing schools yet again. He apparently looked "like a girl." - Duncan blamed both his mom's genes and his own, past-the-shoulders hair for that. 

Nonetheless, he hated that he was referred to by she/her pronouns by the main bully gang. This particular incident had been due to the usual altercation at school (he was sick and tired of the way they always started with "This little girl will do nothing, will she?"). Duncan had made the mistake of lunging at one of them. A- he had forgotten that the scientists of MEGTAF had taken to inject him with something that weakened him considerably, B- If he had been back to normal the result would've been the same, and C- There was four against one.

Margaret sighed as she saw her poor baby with a cut on his cheek. The scientists had promised to find a balance to keep him safe but seeing that cut on his cheek, she looked at the dose she was supposed to put in his drink and threw it away, thinking 'what can happen if he misses one night so he can heal'

Duncan smiled grimly as he saw his mother throwing that away. "I think I should take it, Mom. It'll happen again and I really, really don't want to spend a week caged again." That's what they did every time he crossed a line. "I guess I'll have to be a good boy a bit longer." His smile vanished when he saw his mother's look. 

"That cut isn't your only injury is it?" 

The boy sighed. "Four against one, Mom. No, it isn't but what can you do? I'm used to it either way."

A fire was lit in Margaret's eyes no more, no one was going to hurt her baby even if it meant she would lose him. "Hunny, I hate to say this but I think it is time to leave, I can call your father to come and get you."

Duncan's eyes widened at his mother's statement. His father? He had never asked his mom to talk about him, wanted nothing to do with him. "Leave? Leave where? Will you come with me?" he asked, anxiety making his stomach churn.

"I can't baby. Belloc will not allow it but he will keep you safe. No more cages, no more injections." Margaret said with tears welling up in her own eyes as she pulled her son into a tight hug.

Duncan felt tears running down his face. "Don't do it. Please. I don't wanna leave you. I wanna stay with you, mommy."

"I will always love you Duncan but it kills me to see you suffer, I am sorry I was not stronger for you," Margaret said crying as well.

"I'll convince him to let you come, okay? You'll see." Duncan assured his mother, hoping with all his might that he could do it. His parents did marry and lived together before having him after all.

Smiling Margaret left to use Belloc's gift to call him, and hoped he would come in human form.

Meanwhile, Duncan locked himself in his room and hid in the closet, determined as only a child can in getting his point across. He did NOT want to go

2 hours later a knock was heard from the door, making Margaret jump up to answer it. Margaret took a deep breath, rethinking everything for a second before answering the door.

"What is the problem Margaret" A slightly worried Human Belloc asked as soon as he laid eyes on her worried face.

"Hello to you as well, husband dearest." Margaret snapped before sighing. "Sorry, that was rude, it's just... Duncan has been having a lot of trouble and it's just too much."

Walking in Belloc looked at her and knew what her plan was so asked "What kind of problems?"

"Well, where should I start..." Margaret began as she sat on a chair nearby. "MEGTAF has been treating him like they do to Kaiju prisoners: caging him, drugging him up, injections... Luckily my contract prevents them from using him as a literal lab rat..." she trailed off before continuing. "And don't get me started on school..."

"Margaret please tell me you have not let them be alone with him for long periods of time," Belloc asked worried as he knew they were always looking for a way to control Kaiju, he was worried for his son.

"I had no choice! It was either small limitations or handing him over!" Margaret said as it was the best she could do.  
"Is he masculine or feminine?" Belloc asked fearing what her answer would be, that his son was an omega and not an alpha.

"Is he...what now?" Margaret asked puzzled, sure, she knew a lot of Kaiju culture but she was a bit lacking in certain areas.  
"Is he girly?" Belloc said as a scent slowly caught his attention.

"You remind me of some of the bullies at his school..." Margaret huffed. "For God's sake, all children are somewhat androgynous before entering puberty."

"Kaiju do not have genders like humans Margaret, we have two classes Alphas like me and the rare Omega" Belloc said with a sniff of the air finally able to smell that his son was indeed an omega.

"Well, some students do call him a girl to tease him... He hates that." the woman answered

"I have to take him he is an omega if they find out they will not care about a contract," Belloc said as he moved towards the hall where Duncan was listening in on them.

"Why do you say that?" Margaret asked as Duncan silently sprinted towards his room, locked it again and yet again went inside the closet. That would, at least, slow them down a bit.

"Omega Kaiju are never let out because they are the ones able to give birth to full-blooded Kaiju, but also are able to order Alphas when in distress," Belloc explained as he easily opened the door, destroyed the lock. and approached the closet.

"Order Alphas… Wait, oh God, he's sulking. He definitely gets that from you." Margaret commented in amusement.

"Are you not going to come greet your father, son?" Belloc asked as he sat on the bed with Margaret.

"No." Duncan resolutely said from the closet. "Go away!"

Focusing, Belloc released a small dose of pheromones into the room knowing Duncan would not be able to resist.

The closet door opened and they saw Duncan who was hugging his knees, blushing and doing his best imitation of a death glare. "That's cheating."

Smiling, Belloc motioned for Duncan to come out and sit with them so they could explain everything. Reluctantly, Duncan obeyed, all the while giving his mother a pleading look telling her to please reconsider

"Duncan, do you know who I am?" Belloc asked his son as he sat him on his leg.

"Belloc, King of the Kaiju, and deadbeat father of the century." Duncan deadpanned, ignoring the scolding 'Duncan!' that his mother hissed at him. "Did I get anything wrong?"

"You forgot most sacrificing father," Belloc said before explaining everything to Duncan.

"I wouldn't say 'most'." Duncan retorted as Margaret mentally sighed, Duncan normally wasn't anywhere near this difficult.

"Think of it like this, Duncan you stay and they will come for you and your mom," Belloc said pulling the boy close.

"Why can't Mom come too?" Duncan asked, squirming slightly.

"Because the others would constantly try to kill her," Belloc said with a sigh.

"How about we stay hidden then? It might take a while but we could make a place." Duncan tried yet again not liking one bit the thought of being separated from his mother forever.

"Then the other Kaiju will start attacking more and more," Belloc said before leaning down and saying, "we could try to meet up at least once a year with your mother."

 

Duncan sighed and nodded, realizing that right now objecting would get him nowhere.

"Let's get your stuff son so we can go," Belloc said while smelling that his son was close to his first heat.

"I'll see you soon Mommy," Duncan promised as he gave his mother a hug.

The trip was quick and soon Belloc sat his son down on a plush pile of fur and asked: "Are you feeling warm son?"

"Kind of. Why?" Duncan asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"You are about to go into your first heat son," Belloc said while rubbing Duncan's back and explaining what heat was to the confused boy.

"...guess I'll have to, dunno, lock myself in a room or something?" Duncan guessed, still trying to wrap his head around the concept. He was only 11, sex wasn't something that had been on his list of priorities.

"If you need me, just call out son," Belloc said, knowing he would respect his son's wishes.

Duncan nodded, wondering if that was the correct way to go at it. As Belloc left the room he knew his son would soon be naked and trying to relieve the heat.

Duncan congratulated himself as he jerked off. He had lasted for about 3 hours before he absolutely couldn't help himself. He had covered his mouth so he wouldn't attract attention with his moans.

Belloc was glad the room he put Duncan in did not let scent out. Otherwise, the others would be chomping at the bit to get in there.

Meanwhile, Duncan was busy being in Heaven, he didn't know why he had only thought of touching himself. He begrudgingly had to admit that coming there was good, as who knows what would've happened if he entered in heat while those bullies were with him? The thought nearly killed his boner.

Belloc leaned back and let his mind wander.

Wasn't there a way of turning the heat down?! Let's see… What would've happened if his mom caught him doing this? As Duncan started to pant he was forced to admit that thinking unsexy thought did nothing.

Belloc sighed as he stripped down, revealing a well-toned body, strong pecs, and hard abs, along with two soft 10-inch cocks.

Nevertheless, Duncan tried to continue with this course of action. Even though thinking was proving to be a hard task… Seemed like the bullies were right, he really was a little girl in a sense… Nope, the only thing that accomplished was him getting even more frustrated.

Looking up, Belloc could sense how frustrated Duncan was and wondered how much longer till he gave in.

Duncan continued stroking himself until he came all over himself. Sighing in relief, he was more than surprised what he realized he was still hard, even though his orgasm had tired him. "AW, COME ON!! I WAS SO SURE...!!" He hit the ground with his fists, throwing a mini tantrum. This situation was maddening!

Moving to the door Belloc called out "Are you, okay Son? Do you want me to help?"

"HOW do I cool off?!" Duncan half-yelled as he started stroking himself all over again, giving his back to the door. "They were right, I'm a girl..." he muttered.

"To stop the heat you need to be mated and filled," Belloc said as he waited to enter the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Duncan asked, sensing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Your hole needs a dick in it," Belloc said bluntly to his son.

"What the fuck?! So I basically have to let someone rape me?!" Duncan croaked out, eyes wide. "One second... Y-You knew what was gonna happen! ‘Re you a pedo or s'methin?!" Duncan slurred his words, given that he was close yet again.

"Would you rather I left you for the scientists?" Belloc asked as he felt his own cocks grow to 14 inches.

By now Duncan was sure this was something unavoidable, as in any other situation he'd be running for the hills, "You wouldn't..."

"No, I would not leave my son" Belloc replied stroking his own cocks.

"You didn't 'snwer my question. So you are a pedo." Duncan asked yet again, knowing he was at the very least making his father angry, just before he shot another load. "Ah, much better..."

"You do know cumming makes it come back twice as bad" Belloc muttered to his son.

"Still avoiding the ques-tion..." Duncan said in a singsong voice while seriously considering letting the other in.

"I am a kaiju we are considered Adults when we experience our first mating" Belloc said with a grin.

"I am half human, we don't meet those requirements, so I think the answer's a yes." Duncan shot back as he absolutely couldn't help himself. "You can come in! You can come in..."

Opening the door, Belloc took in the sight of his naked son sprawled out on the bed.

Duncan, for his part, took note of his father's...equipment. HE completely froze. "That is NOT normal," he stated, two seconds away from freaking out.

"I am a Dragon Kaiju so to me this is normal," Belloc said, moving to the bed.  
Duncan didn't exactly know how to react to this new development, so he merely moved to one side of the bed to give the other space. "That's too big!"

Leaning down Belloc placed a kiss on Duncan's parted lips while letting his own pheromones lose.

Duncan found himself reacting to that and moaned into the kiss.  
Slowly Belloc traced his hands down Duncan's lithe body moaning into the kiss as well.

If Duncan had felt that thinking was hard before, he was definitely out of it now. Belloc's hands cupped the small cheeks and massaged them while pulling Duncan onto his lap.

"W-Will it hurt?" Duncan meekly asked.

"Only for a moment, then you will be in heaven," Belloc said as his fingers rubbed the puckered hole.

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"Why would I lie?" Belloc said before kissing Duncan and letting his finger slide into the hole. Duncan's eyes widened and he clenched against the intrusion. Keeping his attention with the kiss Belloc waited for his son to relax.

"Feels weird," the boy mumbled.

Working the hole Belloc moved his head to tease Duncan's nipples. Duncan promptly gasped and panted. It took a lot of work but soon Belloc had four fingers thrusting in and out of Duncan's virgin hole.

By this point even if Duncan had wanted to object he couldn't. Like his father had said, this was Heaven. Stroking one of his cocks, Belloc spread his pre, making it nice and slick before asking "what do you want baby?"

"I wanna stop the heat, Daddy," Duncan replied between moans.  
Pulling his fingers out Belloc lets the head of his first cock kiss the twitching hole.

Duncan tried to brace himself for what was going to come. The heat was nearly unbearable. Slowly, the head pushed into the hole making Belloc moan out in pleasure at the tight hole.

"It hurts!" Duncan hissed. 

Moving in Belloc teased a nipple with his mouth and slowed his entry. Duncan felt like he was on fire. After a few minutes, the cock was all the way in Duncan.

"Ah… S-So big…" Duncan whimpered as he desperately clung to the older male

"Move when you are ready," Belloc said as his second cock was pressed between the cheeks of Duncan's ass.

"Daddy it'll never fit," Duncan said, his eyes wide.

"Do not worry you will ride them separately baby," Belloc assured Duncan.

Duncan nodded then after a while he started to move.

"That is it. Ride me, son, let me see my baby bounce," Belloc moaned.

Duncan did as he was told, moaning in pleasure. "Daddy I-I'm gonna-" he couldn't finish the sentence instead moaning once again. Belloc whispered praises to his sweet baby telling how good he was.

"At least 'm good at somethin'." Duncan smiled a little deliriously as he was so close.

"You are perfect, baby," Belloc said, his eyes becoming slits as his own orgasm built.

"Do I gotta do all the work?" Duncan asked as he paused in his bouncing, both very close to orgasm but tired.

"Do you want your Daddy to pound your pussy, baby," Belloc teased while pinching the hard nipples.

"Not a girl, Daddy," Duncan said tiredly as he frowned, by now absolutely sick of the word.

Flipping Duncan on to the bed, Belloc said "Okay son. do you want me to take control?"

"Yeah, please." the feminine looking boy answered as he spread his legs wide.  
Smiling down Belloc started to thrust, aiming for his son's prostate every time. It didn't take long for Duncan to be nearly overwhelmed by pleasure, turning into a wanton mess.

"Go ahead and cum, son," Belloc said as he felt his balls draw up tight.

And for the third time that night, the boy came, this time leaving him quite tired as he barely registered his chest covered in the sticky substance.

With a moan, Belloc felt his own orgasm overtake him making him shoot from both cocks. Duncan nearly yelped when the sensations registered. Maybe it was because of the injections not making his body react like it normally should, but the liquid that was both inside and on him felt scalding hot Pulling Duncan close, Belloc whispered "Sleep son, I am here"

Duncan wanted to say something -maybe that this still didn't mean he liked him or why did he feel like he was burning- but sleep was already claiming him.


End file.
